The Search
by A.B.B.N Hibbard
Summary: Reid meets a girl which he likes, then a criminal takes advantage of it. There are many things that happen with in this story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't have much of a summary for you, because I don't know where this story will take me. I have rated it M, just to protect me, there will be parts with swearing, gore and other things.
1. Chapter 1

"Reid, you've been looking at her for about 20 minutes now. Go talk to her." Morgan said as he slid next to Reid at the bar. The team went out for drinks and for the last 15 minutes, Emily, J.J and Garcia were taking bets on if Reid would go talk to the girl. The girls bet against him, but Morgan bet that he would. Now after 20 minutes he began to worry that he was going to lose the bet.

"I… I wouldn't know what to say." Reid hesitated as he looked from the girl to Morgan, he laughed a little as he spun the glass with if fingers.

"Just be yourself kid." Morgan said as he clapped Reed on his back.

"Like that really helps." He said as Morgan as Morgan walked back to others. Reid looked down at his drink, shook his head a bit, after a few minutes and after his drink was gone Reid got up the courage and walked over to the girl.

"No way." Emily said as she nodded in the direction of Reid. "What did you say to him?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nothing, just told the kid to be himself." Morgan watched in disbelief as Reid walked up to the girl and stood next to her at the bar, but he had yet gain the courage to talk to her.

Reid look down at the food in front of the girl. "You know that an average person eats almost 1500 pounds of food a year" Reid said a bit nervous, but eased up when the girl he was talking to laughed a bit. Reid always spit out statistics when he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"So what statistic do you know about men staring at women in bars for almost half an hour." She asked with a soft laugh as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"None actually, but I do know 293 ways to make change for a dollar." He said as she passed the bar tender money for the food.

"Really, that is actually really interesting. I don't think I could come up with that many. Maybe If I was given a few hours and only worked on that." The girl said with a soft laugh. "Would you want to join me, well if it's okay with your friends, that is?" She said pointing at the table where Morgan, Emily, J.J and Garcia sat staring at them. Reid let out a little chuckle and nodded his head let her know it was okay, as he wasn't sure what to say.

"So what is your name? Mine is Aaliyah" She asked as she sat down at a high top table.

"Umm… Spencer. Spencer Reid" He replied taking his eyes off her and looked down at the table.

"Tell me another statistic, that you think I'd find interesting." Aaliyah asked. She thought he was cute and funny, and she didn't want him to be nervous.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Emily asked as she watched them. She knew it was something funny because they were now laughing. It had been almost an hour.

"Who knows?" Morgan shook his head and took a new drink. "So I won the bet, pay up." He rubbed his hands with a smile on his face. An hour later Aaliyah had to head home and Reid joined his friends again.

"Did you scare her off? Or…" Morgan was cut off by his cell phone going off, and a few second later everyone's phone started going off. "Looks like our weekend is over." Morgan said as he laid money on the table and followed the rest out of the door.

"Alright, see everyone early tomorrow morning." Garcia said with a heavy sigh.

"Excuse me." A soft voice came from behind them, and when they all turned, Aaliyah took a step back and smiled. She was taken by a little surprise. She took a step toward Reid and handed him a piece of paper. "You didn't ask for my number, so I wanted to come give it to you." Reid reached for it and smiled a shy smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She turned to leave but paused. Turned back around and spoke again. "Nearly 40% of men don't feel confident meeting a women for the first time." She said with a soft smile as she walked away. Hoping that would make him feel better.

"Good night." Reid said as Morgan wrapped his arm around on Reid's shoulders. "Come on kid, let's get you home."

"Good morning everyone, sorry to ruin your weekend, but we have an abduction on our hands and we know that in an abduction we have 36 hours. We have 24 hours left." Hotchner said as JJ pointed the remote at the screen and brought up pictures from a crime scene. "Four kids were kidnapped from this bowling alley. All these kids are within the age of 6 to 10. We are calling their families in now. We need to get everything out of these families as we can. We need to talk to the other children to figure out what they say and …" The phone started ringing cutting off Hotchner.

"I have kidnapped 4 children and will kidnap 4 more, and one adult women. If you don't catch me by the end of the week, you never will." There was a pause and all the agents in the room exchanged looks.

"Do you want us to find you?" Hotchner inquired.

"No, but I like playing games, and I'd like to play a game." Hotchner muted the call so the man couldn't hear.

"Garcia do you have a trace?"

"No sir, I can't get a trace on it. " Hotchner released the mute button.

"Can't get a trace can you Agent Hotchner. In one hour I'll be sending Dr. Reid and the rest of the team a puzzle. If you can figure out the puzzle you'll be one step closer to finding me and you will know how to contact me. Goodbye." And the phone went dead.

"Why did he call me out personally?" Reid questioned as he looked down at his case file. Garcia bust in the door. "This just came for Morgan." Morgan took the package from Garcia and dumped the contents onto the table. He picked up the note and read it out loud.

"You are now on a quest and there is only one rule. Only the members of your team are allowed to take this journey. The members of this team are outlined in the envelope." Morgan pulled out pictures and laid them on the table. There were seven pictures. There is a picture of Hotchner playing with his son. Morgan walking out of a store. Reid talking to Aaliyah in the bar they were just at yesterday. JJ smiling at her husband. Emily laughing. Rossi reading a book and Garcia eating ice-cream.

"How… How do they have photos of us? That one. That one of Reid and the girl is from yesterday." Garcia stumbled through her words, while staring at the photos on the table. Morgan had moved on to the basketball card. He picked up the baseball card and flipped back and forth in his hand. "Guys this guy was my first basketball idle when I was a kid."

"What type of guy actively seeks us out?" Emily says as JJ and Reid start putting an evidence board up.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours into the case and after studying all the information they were give, they didn't have much. They had all the pictures on one corner of the board, the football card that Morgan was given on the other side of the board. The pictures of the kids that were kidnapped in the center of the board trying hard to get a read on the guy.

"Hotch, the families of the children are here." JJ said as she looked outside the glass window of the room, watching the families pouring into their office area with distressed looks on their faces. "I'll go start talking to them." JJ whispered as she walked out of the room, only to be dragged in a few seconds later by Garcia. Garcia didn't say a word, all she did was open her computer, typed a few things on her key board, and within seconds there was a video on the smart board that JJ always used to brief the team on a case.

The video started playing and the team instantly became memorized. The four children who were kidnapped were perfectly safe in what seemed to a mansion style house. One small child was crying, while the others were sitting huddled on the couch staring at their surroundings, not knowing if they should be scared or not. They watched for a few more seconds before Garcia broke the silence.

"The video is a live feed, but I can't seem to get a location on it. Oh, I also got this." Garcia said handing not to JJ.

"Welcome to the start of my perfect utopia. I have two boys and two girls, they will grow up and be paired together, because they will know no difference. When they breed they will make perfect children. They will have access to selected reading material and be raised to perfection. I am kidnapping children based on their I.Q and abilities. To help you profilers narrow down who I am after. These children have shown to be prodigies. I will kidnap four more. Two more girls and two more boys, along with my perfect Eve." JJ paused as she stared at the picture, she slipped the picture behind the note and continued. "Soon we will be forever gone. Soon my world will start becoming a reality." She stopped, stared at the note and then passed it off to Reid. "I can't read the rest."

Reid posted it on the board, dragged the white board next to him and began to write down the coded message.

Everyone was doing something; some were analyzing the board, decoding the message, talking to families or trying to profile the video, along with the man responsible.

"Take a break Reid, I want you and JJ to go pick up Aaliyah." Reid just stared at Hotch like he was crazy for a split second, but things were soon cleared up when JJ handed him the picture of Aaliyah, and on the back was written in cursive ' _the perfect eve' _

Arriving at Aaliyah's house, Reid sat in the car with hesitation took a small breath and walked up to the door with JJ. "Reid look." JJ said glancing at the door, which was slightly opened. They both un-holstered their guns and pushed the door open quietly. The place was a mess, there was a struggle, or someone made it look like a struggle. Maybe the guy was trying to make it look like a break in. They made their way through the downstairs and headed up to the next level. As soon as they entered the bedroom they paused. JJ instantly called the team, wanting them here, while Reid stared at the message on the wall.

"That quote is from Cuckoo's nest" He said as he looked at the other two quotes on the walls. They were written in blood. It didn't make sense, why would he hurt his perfect eve? One of the first things they would have to do was analyze the blood.

_"__Patients identify themselves, and each other, according to whether their condition is considered curable or incurable, so they see their mental illness is their defining characteristic."_

_"__Pills are also used to control and confine the patients."_

_"__Electrotherapy and Seclusion are two of the main methods for keeping the asylum patients confined."_

"I don't understand the quotes. He says he is trying to make a utopia, but he is talking about pills and mental illness. The seclusion I get, but nothing else." JJ said as the rest of the team joined them.

After taking pictures going through everything, the team gathered in the bedroom, to study everything. The rest of the house looked staged, because the bedroom was hardly disturbed. The only place that was a mess was the living room. So someone clearly tried and failed to make it look like a robbery. "Garcia you are on speaker phone." Morgan said answering his ringing phone.

"Hello my darling dears, I have some good news, the blood on the walls doesn't belong to Aaliyah, in fact it isn't blood at all. It is the fake stuff you can get at costume stores. The bad news, well we have five more stars in the video. We have only five more days to find them before they disappear forever. The video now has a timer counting down. 5 days 18 hours and 34 mins."

There was silence for a few seconds before Morgan spoke up. "Thanks baby girl." With that he shut the phone and they left the house, heading back to their headquarters.


End file.
